All your Friends
by A Mad Man
Summary: The Doom Patrol is dead... Right at the worst possible moment, right when he needed them the most.
1. All your Friends

Here's a deal, if you, the reader, enjoy this story and wish it to continue, give me your reviews, a thing I am apparently **_very_**desperate for. Tell me if you liked it, and ways I can improve upon it. Fair right? Right? RIGHT?

* * *

Disclaimer: I wish I did own Teen Titans, but I don't. I also wish I had a schedule for uploading works of malformed literary arts.

* * *

**All Your Friends.**

* * *

It was summer in Jump City, and to say the least, it was hot. The shining city, often plagued by villains was oddly quiet. It was too hot to do anything physically stressful, but it was still cool enough that one could go out and not be bothered, but only if you avoid everyone. The beaches were packed, you could virtually lie down on the people's heads and take a three hour nap. Off the shore of the city was a tiny island, but it held a massive tower, Titans Tower. It was home of five of the world's greatest heroes and heroines. Robin, the Boy Wonder, a one man army and a brilliant, if not obsessive, mind to boot. Starfire, an alien princess, a super-strong and fire blasting beauty from beyond the stars. Cyborg, half machine and half man, a combination of brain, brawn, and a sonic cannon. Raven, the dark sorceress, a mysterious lady who never shows her feeling in order to fight her literal inner demon. Finally, Beast Boy, the green changeling, every last animal rolled up into a semi-human teen jokester.

Inside of the common room sat Starfire and Robin on the sofa watching television, Raven in the corner with a dusty tomb, Cyborg at the kitchen devouring waffles, and Beast boy was reading a comic in the corner. It had been a quiet week for the young heroes, no new, or old, villains wanted to leave their caves and mess around in the boiling sunlight. It was nearly mid-day, and the whole tower had been silent, and for once, Raven was bothered by this. "It's nearly noon, and there hasn't been a single prank." She said in her usual monotone without looking from her book.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Beast Boy said from the corner, no longer engrossed in his comics. "You can barely sit still for a minute without messing around with us." Cyborg stated between gulps. "It's too hot to do anything stressful, I don't want to melt." Beast boy whined, while Robin gently nodded, happy to avoid any trouble.

* * *

In the dark and in the filth far, far, far from the Titans, there was a small team of heroes fighting for their lives, and failing. The leader, a man in purple and black spandex and purple helmet, was blasting through a field of crimson robots. "Rita! I need help over here!" The man shouted, and although nothing would ever get him to admit it, he was terrified. "I can't. I need to help Cliff!" Shouted a gigantic woman stomping robots and guarding a fractured robot. In the meantime, a man of shadows was shooting around, destroying everything he touched. "We can't win, there's too many." The shadow man drooled out in a monotone voice. "WE WILL NOT FAIL! Doom Patrol, ATTACK!

* * *

Back in the common room. Raven and Starfire were discussing bread and its purpose while Cyborg and Robin were looking at a map of the world, a pin was stabbed through it every once in a while. "Robin, what's this for again?" Cyborg asked Robin with slight irritation. "We are attempting to locate the remaining brotherhood." Robin said calmly. "Exactly! So we should go as a team!" Cyborg angrily yelled at Robin, furious at the very idea that the team wouldn't be going. "Sorry Cy, but I think Beast Boy can do this alone. He's fought them longer than any of us, besides, we can't just leave Jump unprotected. I tried to talk Titans East here, but they have to stay in Steel" Robin said with a shrug. With the topic of whether you should eat bread be drowned out by this argument, Raven and Starfire came over to join in the battle. "Friends, please stop with the fighting. Would you tell me what is in the 'Going ons?" Starfire said unknowing to her mistake. Raven, while trying to remain out of the fight explained quickly. "Robin and Cyborg are debating whether Beast Boy will go and search for the brotherhood."

"Dude, that would be pointless. Knowing them, they're hiding in some hole. You won't be able to find them unless they want to fight you." The green child interrupted, "And with the brain gone, it could ages to even consider to blink. Relax man." Beast boy said coolly after finishing his comic. Robin considered this, he didn't exactly trust Beast Boy's word. Frankly, he didn't trust Beast Boy. He didn't like the fact that even a single criminal would get away, much less than fifty or so. Robin was pulled out of his thoughts when Cyborg spoke up. "Besides, the Doom Patrol is probably on it, right BB?" The youngest Titan nodded before continuing, "Yeah, doesn't matter though. They won't like us stealing their thunder; let them handle it."

Robin wasn't convinced, but the kid once was in the Doom Patrol himself. He should know better than any of them. "Fine, it's decided. We won't be hunting for the Brotherhood. Instead, we will have early training tomorrow morning!" Robin stated with only a hint of excitement. Beast boy simply shrugged, and left for his room, mumbling something about not hearing from Steve and Rita in a while. Starfire, after noticing the time, ran to do the 'time of feeding' and the 'caring of hairs' with Silki. Meanwhile, Cyborg was watching TV and Raven was meditating in the corner where Beast Boy sat.

Robin quickly grabbed each of his friends and dragged them into his room. Locking the door, he quickly pulled a newspaper from under his bed, and on its front page it read 'The Dead Doom Patrol'. "So, has anyone come up with how to tell B about this?" All but Raven shook their head. Slowly, Raven's monotone voice rang out, "Why don't we just sit him down and tell the truth?" Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire looked more and guiltier in that order, "We know he'll be mad if we don't tell him, but imagine if we procrastinate and never tell him. The sooner we do it, the better." Throughout the room there were guilty mumbles of agreement.

* * *

It had been three months since the doom Patrol died, and he didn't let a single tear flow, at least not in front of his friends. He had just finished talking to his friends like they were still alive. He couldn't bear to let his friends see his pain. He hated sympathy, it was his mortal enemy. Laugh, and the world laughs with you; weep, and you weep alone, right? He could hide hi pain from Raven, but for how long will that empath feel what he fakes feeling?

Beast Boy laid on the top bunk of his bed, staring at the ceiling with heavy eyes. His dark, dank, and musky room was filthy, perfectly normal for him. Piles of rubbish littered the floor, hiding everything he wanted to keep, but not see, safely. The stained curtains blocked out all light, leaving only a small lamp on the other side of the room to illuminate his thoughts. His desk, the cleanest thing in the room, was covered in junk, but it seemed that it was organized. Several picture frames, facing down, were scattered along the desk, hidden in plain sight.

What could he do? The funeral was soon, but he couldn't go. Not that Robin wouldn't let him, he couldn't let himself go. It killed him to know that they were dead, but it would annihilate him to see them… sleeping. He hated himself for this. How could he not go? They were his only friends, no family, when he was trapped in the darkest of times. They saved him from a horrible fate, and gave him a home, food, friends, and most of all, a family.


	2. Message Received

Here is chapter two, but remember the deal. This is where it starts to get juicy. Once and only once more, review!

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, do you think this would be a story, no it would be a series. I don't own them!

* * *

**Came Home**

**Message Received**

* * *

"Why me?" Raven asked angrily. She couldn't believe that her friends were making her tell Beast Boy about the Doom patrol. "Here's a few reasons. 1: You're an empath, 2: He won't mind you telling him as much as the rest of us, and number three, it was your idea." Sure, it probably was best that she did it, and not everyone at once. He would loath that, being in the center of such attention when you're in such pain. Sure she could help him get over and address his feelings, being able to sense emotions from other people. Sure it was her idea, and that she was going to volunteer anyways, but why did they skip straight to her? Grumpily, she mumbled fine and floated out of the room, and headed to the green kid's room.

* * *

She patently knock on the door of the changeling, and waited for kid open it. Within a minute, she heard a grumbling and Beast Boy open the door. "Raven? What are you doing?" Asked a surprised shape shifter. "We need to talk. May I come in?" Beast Boy nervously smiled, "If you dare." He led her into his room. "It's cleaner than usual." The visitor said in monotone with a hint of surprise. He led her to his bottom bunk and sat down next to her. She was fidgeting around nervously, almost unable to speak, almost.

"What's up Rae?" The green one asked softly. "It's RAVEN, not Rae. About the Doom Patrol, there's no easy way to say this, but..." Beast Boy, looking at the floor, quietly whispered, "I know, they're dead." His small form quivered under Ravens, still staring at the floor. Raven couldn't believe what she had heard, how could have known, surely no one had told him. "I've been invited to the funeral." His voice, usual chirpy and go lucky, held no such spark. "How long have you known?" She kindly asked the youth besides her. "About three months."

To say Raven was surprised would be an understatement. Never would she have even considered that her friend knew about the Doom Patrol's death. She never felt even the tiniest sliver of pain, sorrow, regret, or even anger. There was no signs of any emotions from Beast Boy what-so-ever. Yet, now emotions were emanating from him almost like a monsoon. Pain, loathing, dread, regret, sorrow, rage, loneliness, and homesickness blasted from his form, threatening her emotional stability.

"I can bring a guest, and I would be honoured if it was you." Beast Boy said while standing up, drawing her from her thoughts. "Why me?" Raven repeated for the second time today, but not from anger, from a heart-warming confusion. "Because you are kind." Beast Boy simple stated, he walked to his window, and stared out to the sea. No one spoke for a while, creating a silence Raven was uncomfortable with. Just when Raven was about to speak up, something along the lines of 'I would be honoured' or 'I am truly sorry for your losses or some other junk, Beast Boy walked to his desk and picked up a picture and spoke.

"I would understand if you don't want to go…" He started at the small picture frame for a few seconds before putting it down, "Find me when you've made up your mind." With that passing phrase, he left his room, leaving Raven in the horror of his messy bed room, and headed for the commons room. Raven, slightly dumb found, was compelled to leave, but was distracted. The picture he picked up was facing her. Slowly, she levitated, avoiding the ground as much as possible, to his cluttered desk.

Slowly, she reached for the picture, half dreading what she would see. The tiny, course wooden frame encased a picture of five people. There was a man, tall and lanky, and covered in bandages, ones that covered his entire being and never showed his face. He was standing behind, hand on shoulder, of a larger man, who wore a purple helm with two antennas sticking out, and wore an intimidatingly serious expression. Besides him was a beautiful woman, dirty blonde, and kind hazel eyes. Besides her was a brazen bronze man, large and metallic, but with a good caring vibe about him. Yet the person who stood out the most a child standing in front of them all. A black jumpsuit, with a purple stripe down the center, a black, purple, and silver mask hiding most of his face save for the emerald eyes and his lower jaw. His skin, while stained green, was the most interesting bit, it clung to tightly to his incredibly thin body. The kid was at death's door, and the kid was Beast Boy.

"Well, this is bound to be fun." Raven monotoned sarcastically when she put the picture down. She knew, at that moment that this was going to be very, very, very painful for her, and so more so for Beast Boy.

* * *

The soft footsteps of the green changeling echoed throughout the endless grey halls, making it hard to pinpoint where exactly they were coming from. Beast Boy, not wanting to go to the common room anymore, decided that he would try to get lost in his home, which was working. He was pretty sure that he'd never been down these halls, and was wondering why. That was until he reach the staircase, which the existence of surprised him, and wandered down to the basement, and further still. He entered a large cylindrical cavern, the same one Slade cut out to bury the tower.

He headed down some more, far below the smashed central control panels, and into the dark void of the cold earth. Finally, at the very bottom of the world, and the cavern, was six shiny vault doors, equipped with so many locks that no amount of villains, from Slade to Dr. Light, could get in.

Ever sense the Titans were formed, they had always talked about personal vaults containing what was the most important to them, but never had a trustworthy place to put them. That was until Slade tried to bury the tower, then they had a secret chamber that only the Titans knew about, and Slade, but Slade pretty much had his fair share of Titan fun after the Trigon incident. After that, Robin and Cyborg worked day and night for these six vaults.

Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven… Terra." One sad shape-shifter stated to each of the vaults. He walked over to Terra's vault and considered opening it. Out of all The Titans, Beast Boy was the only Titans who had permission to open another Titan's vault, and he could open Terra's. Yet he would never do it "Terra, I love you" he blurted out. He choose to leave Terra be, and let her live the life she deserved. After oddly stoking Terra's vault, he moved over to his, which was between Terra's and Raven's.

* * *

The Titan's common room, where you could practically pinpoint as the center of their lives, was active. Stafire, beating some purple slop with a whisk in the kitchen, it was attacking her. Robin, headphones on, dancing in his seat while reviewing local crime records on the computer. Cyborg, arching left and right with the racing game he was playing. All acted normal enough, but all were plagued by the same worry, 'how was Beast Boy going to take the news?'

Yet low and behold, the moment the main entrance made a single sign of opening, Starfire tossed her growling bowl, land o Cyborg's scalp, and raced to the door, which only revealed Raven, not Beast Boy. "Aw, you are not friend Beast Boy. Where is our friend?" Raven, slightly insulted by starfire, put her attention to Cyborg, who was wrestling angry purple sludge off of his head, and then to Robin, who spoke next. "Yeah, where is he? Did you talk to him?" Raven, still not understanding the situation asked a question back, "You mean he's not here. I saw him come this way after we talked." All but the struggling Cyborg had a look of confusion plastered upon their faces.

* * *

The green teenager walked down the long and dark hall, ignoring all of the pictures on the walls. Pictures of a team of heroes, pictures of gruesome crimes, and pictures of a corrupt laboratory. He simply walked on, to a single pedestal at the end of the hall, holding a single device on its grey person. A small circular device, one designed to be hid in the center of his belt. Silvery with two letters painted on the front, '**_D_**' and '**_P_**'. A small red light was coming from an tiny bulb on the side, along with a quiet beeping.

It appears that Beast Boy has a new message.

* * *

Cliff hanger! So beast Boy has a message from the Doom Patrol, who are three months dead, nothing suspicious, not yet at least.

Mwhahahahahahaha! I feel evil.

Anyways, review for more junk like this. See you people soon. Make, **_review_**, sure, **_review_**, to, **_review_**, review.

-A Mad Man


	3. The Party

It's time for Raven and Beast Boy to leave. This is only the adventure's beginning.

Remember to review!

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, this would happen, the party I mean. Not sure if Greg Cipes can do sad. I don't won them.

* * *

**All your Friends**

**The Party**

* * *

"Are you sure he's in the tower Cyborg?" Robin questioned, becoming irritated that no knew where Beas Boy was. "Yo, bird brain! If you're doubting my machines, you're doubting me!" Cyborg defended, and would continue to defend his 'baby's cousins' to his final breath. "Besides, a signal is better than nothing, right?" Cyborg stated over the subtle beeping coming from his arm. A faint, very faint, signal was coming from Beast Boy's communicator, stating that he was in fact above, on, or under Titan's Island.

"But friend Beast Boy is near, yes?" Cyborg, leaving his defensive pose, deflated. "Yeah, but… The communicators have powerful signals. Meaning that either his is damaged, and may need our help, or that wherever he is, something is blocking it." An extended silence followed before Cyborg sighed. "It could also mean that the signal cannot reach us, and was cut off from us immediatly, making the tracker revert and stick to his last known location. Basically…" Robin cut him off. "Basically, Beast Boy could be anywhere."

The silence that followed it was such a smothering sadness that only to the trained eye could one see a sad frown on Raven's face. Yet before Robin could start a search party, Starfire of course would try to team up with Robin, the faint beeping from Cyborg's arm intensified, stating that he was directly outside the commons room. Suddenly, before anyone could take a look at the noise, the main doors shot open, almost violently, with a _tiny_ hint of onyx energy flowing through them, shocking even Beast Boy, who had yet to press the button.

Robin was the first to speak. "Beast Boy, where have you been? And why are you so dirty?" True to Robin's question, Beast Boy was filthy. His face, nearly a plastered wall of black dirt, complete with the crown. His uniform, never really clean, was stained brown, and probably would never be clean again, simply thrown into the incinerator. His boots and gloves, the only two things in his entire life he ever bothered to clean, looked far worse than his face. Surprisingly, the only thing clean was his belt, but it had a dark grey _thing _stuck into the centre.

"You know me, I'm a ninja supreme!" Beast Boy stroked a heroic pose, before speeding to the couch, laughing. While confused, the other Titans were glad that Beast Boy wasn't a heart broken puppy, incapable of anything, from heroics, to eating. "Is friend Beast Boy being of the O and K?" Beast Boy nodded happily to Starfire, "Are you not sad about the deat…" Starfire received a slap from a mysterious ebony force before realizing her mistake. The Titans, thinking that the damage was done, and that he would disappear again, were once again surprised.

Beast Boy still smile, just as happily as ever, the titans thought that he might have not noticed Starfire in his glee, but then they saw it. His eyes, his bright joyous eyes, they were different. They held a sadness, one plagued by regret, fuelled by anger, and killed by pain, and it had been there for the past three months.

The next two days were filled with Raven and Beast Boy packing, mostly Beast Boy though, Raven was surprised by how much stuff he needed. Raven only needed to pack few spare leotards and cloaks, her toothbrush and paste, and her mirror, she was only going to be gone for a few days, right? Raven, the usual introvert, during these two days, spent a lot of time, one on one, with the team, she thought it only fair. Yet, Beast Boy, the usual extrovert, wasn't even seen once, leaving the Titans to wonder if he had eaten at all.

Yet Raven was not worried, Beast Boy wasn't exactly suicidal, no matter what his battle tactics proved, if Beast Boy was hungry enough, he'd eat the grass he stood on. He wouldn't eat meat, not if he was in the right mind, which was another thing that not only the Titans worried about, but most of everyone who knew of him. Yet at his time, he was definitely not in the right mind. He never left his room, not even to play videogames with Cyborg, a planned scratch to his perfect record. He even passed up to opportunity to play not only against Cyborg, but also against Raven, not her idea.

Yet, even with the recluse Beast Boy, the tower was just as noisy with the plans of a farewell party, and the occasional crime, the crimes were not Raven's idea. The party, held at midnight the day before he would leave, and went all to plan.

It was midnight, and even though he knew that he should at least pretend that he was asleep, Beast Boy continued to pack, if that was even the right word. He didn't think that there was a right word for what he was doing, packing his two suitcases, unpacking them, and putting everything back in the exact same spot. Stalling, he figured, he was stalling his good-byes, a subject by the age of six he was all too familiar with.

Yet, he knew he couldn't avoid it, and knew exactly how each Titan would express their emotions. Starfire would sob, speak a combination of tamaranean and English bluberings, and would hug both Raven and Beast Boy in a spine breaking manor. They might someday have to have their spines replaced, and she hug them because they were going to get better. Beast Boy chuckled at the thought before continuing his theories. Cyborg, would tease them, possible like how Raven and Beast Boy would hook up on their trip, or something, and promise to go easy on Beast Boy at video games when he came back. Robin, lastly, would wish them luck, his apologies, and reassure them that Jump would be safe in their absence.

Beast Boy was on automatic, not paying any attention to what he was doing, and didn't notice that he just finished packing, again, before there was a knock on his door. Standing and stretching, he decided that he would answer it face to face for the first time in two days. He was expecting Robin or Starfire, not exactly Cyborg, but it could happen. What he did not expect was Raven hood down, and a picture of a smile tapped over her mouth.

"Uhhhhh…. Hi?" Beast Boy could hardly form words, there was no was that Raven was angry, he wasn't dead yet, but there was no way she would be happy, she simply didn't do happy. Yet there was no way in a million years that Raven would wear a smile, fake or not. "Hi." Raven monotoned. Beast Boy, about to ask why she was at his door, and why on earth she was wearing a smile, was interrupted by said empath. "We're leaving early. Get your suitcases. Meet me in the common room." With that, she teleported out, without a single explanation.

Beast Boy, still in his stupor of confusion, closed his suitcase, and wandered into the commons, not even noticing he moved at all.

Inside the commons room was a sight to behold. Emerald drapes were swung around the room's exterior. Plum balloons, completely covering the ceiling. A large table, cloaked in a forest green covering, held a gigantic cake, one that Cyborg couldn't even finish in a month. Robin, in a bird themed suit, came up from behind the cake, along with Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and two small super-fast twins. "Beast Boy, each of us wanted to say something, but could not say it alone." A smiling Robin said.

Starfire started. "Friend Beast Boy, while you can be annoying and not of the smart." Cyborg continued. "We may have our arguments, and we may pin our frustrations on you." Robin started back up. "You have always been here for us, not matter the problems. Without you, the Titans would have never been formed." Raven was next, and there was a slightest hint of compassion in her voice. "Without you this family would have never been. And without you, this family could not be." Mas and Menos ended it. "Y los amamos como a un hermano!"

One thought came to mind, not his tears, not how much he loved them, but how much they loved him, and he knew one thing about this party. It **was** Raven's idea.

* * *

Is this the blossoms of a BB+Rae fanfiction I see?(You can ask me all the question on the subject you want) No matter, hope you enjoyed. This took a fair bit of eating time to write, and now I am hungry. But I wrote it for you, so you better enjoy it.

In the next chapter, they will be leaving, and it will be the beginning of the funeral, fun right? After all, you can't spell funeral without fun.

I'm sssoooo sorry.

-A Mad Man


	4. Two King's Meetings

Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. My spine started creaking while writing this, so I hope it's worth it. And it would be if you readers would review. _Reviewing makes me feel all warm and special and all happy like inside! _Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, there would be an extra holiday on July 19th. Yet there isn't one, so therefore I don't own them.

* * *

**All your Friends**

**Two Kings' Meetings**

* * *

The endless expanse of the pale cerulean ocean, stains of a golden dawn painted upon the very edge of the wet world Beast Boy and Raven were becoming familiar with. The boundless sky, clouds sploted against its waking shore, surrounded them as they headed to wherever the Doom Patrol's home was, the location not known to Raven. All she could gather that the only major landmass in their current path was Africa, and some of Madagascar.

Raven and Beast Boy, in two different parts of the T-Ship, were flying for a single morning, and they were already half-way to Africa. To say they were going fast was an understatement. Various thoughts filled Raven's troubled mind, and each emotion was virtually juggling Slade on a unicycle to get attention, and that would be Slade ridding the unicycle.

Rage was screeching something about how long the trip was and that no one else volunteered to go with them. Happy was jumping around, absolutely ecstatic that Beast Boy choose her to be his guest. Rude simply burped. Brave want to ask where they were going, and about the exact nature of Beast Boy's relationship with the Doom Patrol. Affection wanted to teleport over to Beast Boy, and coddle him until fell asleep, in an attempt to comfort him. Knowledge wanted to everything… about everything per usual. Wisdom balanced the others, preventing Raven from going on an emotional tirade, possibly scaring Beast Boy more than her demon half would. Timid, last but not least, simply wanted to cry in a corner about the Doom Patrol's death, maybe with a giant plush chicken.

Raven, becoming more and more uncomfortable with where and what they were about to do, was slowing losing her calm, and becoming the enemy serenity. Onyx sparks flew about her pod, the front pod of the T-Ship to be exact. Losing her control, her emotional wall from others started to collapse, and all of Beast Boy's pain came flowing through her. It was overwhelming.

* * *

He knew where he was going, he knew what was at his destination, but he did not know how to act. Beast Boy, trying both to avoid and embrace the Doom Patrol's death, was focusing on the formalities. The do's and don'ts of a funeral mannerisms. It wasn't like he hadn't experienced death, he had, trust him on that, but he never was invited to the funeral. For peat's sake, he didn't even attend his own funeral, about nine years ago, give or take a few years, most likely give. Yet, the Doom Patrol was his family, one of the worst and most dysfunctional he'd ever seen, but a family at the least. They had raised him, more so than his own parents, and infinitely more so than his uncle. Beast Boy couldn't help but to shudder at that last though, bad memories, very very bad memories…

The world was a blur to him, he did not notice the world flying past him, he did not notice Robin checking on him, and he did not notice the dark sparks on Raven's pod. Or until the mini ship exploded, leaving Raven falling into the sea.

* * *

The rest of the flight was uneventful. Raven, who somehow to Beast Boy's surprise, managed to save all her luggage, but had no access to it. So Raven was left with nothing to do, not even to steer, it wasn't even her pod. After the attack on the Brotherhood, Robin designated Beast Boy with his own personal pod. Now the Titans were equal, and nothing belonged to an individual unless they bought it, was given to them, or was personal. Yet, as some form of thanks, Robin gave Beast Boy his favourite pod, the centre pod, the one Beast Boy was attacked by Kardiac in. After a while, it became malodorous with an unknown scent, most likely tofu, but it was not known.

Raven, sitting in Beast Boy's personal pod, was resting in his lap, falling asleep at the noxious odours raiding her nostrils. She did eventually fall asleep, head rested on Beast Boy, who was smiling at the kindness and willingness to at least pretend to be normal in his time of need.

Never was Beast Boy so happy and sad in his life.

* * *

"And why are we in the middle of an African jungle?" An annoyed Raven questioned the green child. Beast Boy, his usual emerald eyes, stained crimson, like he had been crying. "The funeral isn't at the Patrol's base, it's…"Beast Boy trailed off, and stared into the ebony sky, lost to the world in a saddened trance. Raven, knowing she had to be careful with this fragile Beast Boy, only punched him square on the nose, freeing him from one pain and into another. "What was that for!?" He cried as his nose swelled.

"You spaced off for a moment." Raven replied simply, in her classic monotone. "So you punched me!?" Raven nodded, "Without trying to talk to me first?!" Raven shrugged, as if to say that it would have made no difference to her. It made a difference to him, his nose was starting to bleed. "So where are we going then?" Raven asked. Beast Boy, who had looked back to the sky, flashed a sad smile, and replied softly. "My home."

It was the one place he promised to never go back to.

* * *

After walking about for a minute or so, Raven and Beast Boy had arrived at a mansion near a small village. The mansion was three floors, and had two symmetrical wings, on each side of the main 'core' of the building. The pale gold and obsidian, lining where two floors meet, wrapped around the house. The white smooth stone exterior, long overgrown, still looked new and shining. The red roof tiles, similar to those found in Central America, covered the slow incline of the peaked roof, and lined below the strips of gold and black at floor's meetings. Windows, placed every few feet from each other, were polished, they didn't hold even a single scratch.

The 'core' of the mansion was a larger circular hub, connection the two wings together, and it alone was wider than two normal houses, and held all the patterns the rest did. Yet the most notable part was of the mansion was not that it was well taken care of, but that at the top of the slow inclined roofs, was the tiny trees growing from it, hiding it the sky completely. And with the jungle surrounding it, you'd have to know where it was to ever find it, and it was unlikely to be on any maps, worldwide.

"So this is your home?" Raven asked, impressed with its beauty. Beast Boy, not really wanting to talk, simply replied with a "Yup." Raven, knowing this, walked behind Beast Boy into the elaborate front doors, and into the foyer.

* * *

The inside was surprising simple, considering the exterior. A black and red wooden tiles covered the floors. The cream walls, almost completely empty save for an occasional rectangle, covered by a white cloth. The rounded ceiling, a regal red, held a few hexagonal crystal lights, lighting the dim halls with brilliant multi-coloured streams of bright light. There was little furniture, mostly the rare wooden cabinets, lined against the walls they were built into, and each holding half a column that reached to the top of the very high ceiling.

Inside the foyer, in the middle of two open intersections, leading into each wing, was standing a young-ish man servant. Once Beast Boy and Raven entered, he addressed them directly. "Greetings master Garfield, greetings master's guest. You are here for the funeral, if I am correct." Both Beast Boy and Raven nodded, the first more stiffly than the latter. "Well then, as the only guests, we should start the event. Follow me." The youth complied, each filled painful thoughts.

Raven still with the grief of the dead team, and of when she got so attached. Beast Boy, mostly with the Patrol, but with a growing sense of remembrance. They follow the man to the left wing, and out to the back yard, that was until it struck Beast Boy.

"You're King Tawaba, aren't you?!" To that, the man only nodded.

* * *

So... I have a favor to ask... If you have noticed, I have no pictures, for anything. So, if you, the readers, could lead me to pictures I **can** use, without getting into trouble, or make a few, I would display...

"**Some Form of Gratitude Some way, Some When Soon**"

Sounds great, huh? Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story. It was an emotional joy to write, but a physical pain to sit through, so please review. Your reviews is practically all I live for, other than being alive, you know.

So, I know have a solid time order, setting thing (can't remember the word), for my stories, and there should be at least one new chapter every day. The best part, you ask, is that I can get sleep without nightmares of late chapters or of no sleep. Ironic right?

Ta ta for now, I guess. Have a great one.

-A Mad Man


	5. The Tomb

Here you go, a Sunday special. Hope you enjoy, and don't worry, _everything_ is exactly as it seems.

MWhahahaha...

Review and enjoy, or do that backwards, I don't care.

* * *

Declaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, this could be a movie. There would be in fact a live action movie, but I would want to watch it, so I would have to have minimal involvement in the production. I don't own them though... and I still want that movie.

* * *

**The Tomb**

* * *

Tawaba's dark skin, wrinkled with age, shone with a thin layer of sweat, and dimmed with a thin layer of dirt. His ebony eyes, wisdom flowing inside like a river, looked dim. His hands, stained by the dirt of honest work and ink of a sagely thinker. The dark tuxedo, not really meant to be worn in southern Africa, was finely dusted. His ruby bow tie wrapped around his fleshy neck was incorrectly tied, but was still fashionable. Altogether, he looked dapper, but too much so in the hot weather.

"Yes, you are correct master Garfield. You are very perceptive as always." King Tawaba said with a slight bow. "It is always nice to see you, but atlas, not in these circumstances. I understand the Doom Patrol to be your adoptive family, yes?" Beast Boy nodded, tears swelling up in his eyes. "My offer still stands, if you wish. You will always have a home with me." Beast Boy was smiling a terrifyingly sad smile, it looked as if only half of it was real, and the other was forced. Those halves being sorrow and joy.

Beast Boy, with a warning sniffle, ran up to the king, and gave him a patented Starfire squeeze. Beast Boy was sobbing, spreading mucus and tears into the King's tux. "I… I thought you were d… dead." Stuttered Beast Boy between sobs. To this, Tawaba chuckled, and ruffle the kid's emerald hair. "Even if I was, and I am glad that I am not, you will always have a home my mpendwa mtoto." Beast Boy sobbed harder at the last two words.

King Tawaba, deciding that it was time to start the funeral, gentle pushed Beast Boy off him, and proceeded to lead the teens to a marble mausoleum hidden behind a few trees.

* * *

The tomb was not what Raven was expecting. She was expecting some dark, dank, and dusty hole in the ground, not some hotel for the dead. The floors, an aged oak wood. The pale bricks, each carved with long lost symbols, were polished to perfection. The candle chandeliers, a beautifully rusted iron, looked like they would never burn out. And the rounded ceilings held it all together. Not what Raven was expecting.

The oak stairs, leading into the bowels of the rocky earth, creaked each a different tone, almost making music. "Perhaps it was on purpose?" Raven mumbled under her breath, not noticing she was talking, or that Beast Boy was looking at her like she was crazy with an underlying tone of hurt.

Down they went, down the aged stairs, and down into the void of the cool, dead earth. Yet, it was warm, "Maybe it's the candles?" Raven mumbled again, and once again she receive a confused glare from her green friend.

* * *

He couldn't believe where he was, he shouldn't be down there. He promised not to live in the past, to embrace life, to be the person he wanted to be. Not to cry over long forgotten tombs of long forgotten family. He made that promise the day he joined the Doom Patrol, the day he joined his family. They saved him, they saved him from his uncle, from starvation, from suicide, from loneliness, from hate and anger and rage and death. They were no more than heroes to the world, but to him, they were salvation, they were the gods he prayed to. He WOULD honour their death, and he WOULD avenge it.

Soon though, after his mental tirade, they reach the main chamber in the tomb, the only chamber. It was a simple room, square, without decoration, and a flat ceiling. Inside the dim chamber was seven stone coffins, two in front, four in the middle, and one in the back. All the coffins were facing them, save for the one that was resting messily against the back wall, cast in a dark shadow.

"I'll leave you two to pay your respects, and I'll meet you again in the main hall." His highness sombrely said with a bow, before leaving up the stairs with a tired huff. Beast Boy walked to the first two coffins, stroking the cool stone. Small dusty portraits of the coffins inhabitants stood at the end of each coffin.

"I am so sorry. Forgive me." Beast Boy whispered, ignoring the worried look from Raven, or at least as worried as she could look. Beast Boy, done with the first two coffins, moved to the next four. These four coffins each had a portrait of an individual member of the Doom Patrol. All of them were smiling, like they had another day to live. Beast Boy could only stare, it was as if he was a statue, unable to believe what he saw. The Doom Patrol was really dead.

"I am sorry for your loss. I truly am." Raven reminded him as he slumped to the floor, crying. They were dead, the world needed them. **_HE_** needed them! How could they just go and die like that. They were **_HIS_** family, they were **_HIS_** life. If they were dead, he might as well be as well too. "Could you please give me some time?" Beast Boy asked Raven shakily. Raven nodded, leaving Beast Boy alone. He was alone.

Alone again.

* * *

The dark chamber held a small breeze, waking me. I had no idea where I was, I only knew that the floor was concrete and that I was chained to it. A dim light from above, not sure exactly where, shone directly on me, everything else was pitch black. "Welcome to the world of the living." A cruel voice called from the dark abyss around me. "You won't be able to call your team, or what's left of it. You seem to be missing a few members." I tried to call out to the voice, definitely a man, but my mouth was gaged. "But don't you worry, I'll have my fun with them later."

* * *

So, what did you think? Tell me what you though of the story in a review, and maybe the next chapter will explain the ending.

Mwhahahaha.

The ending makes me feel evil.

-A Mad Man


	6. Blossoms

This chapter was written after I had watched both 'Spellbound' and 'Things Change'. So this might be a little sappy... not dissimilar for maple syrup, sweet and great with waffles, but too much and you start to drown in it. Yes, this chapter is exactly like syrup. You know, I've been craving waffles for weeks now...

Enough babbling, enjoy, read, and review.

* * *

Disclaimer: While I do claim a craving for waffles, I do not claim Teen Titans.

* * *

**All your Friends**

**Blossoms**

* * *

To amber sky, slowly fading into the darkness of night, laid saddened over the quiet world. In was nearing midday when Raven and Beast Boy had ventured into the tomb, and now it was dusk, and Beast Boy had not left the tomb for over twelve hours. She could sense the overwhelming pain roll off Beast Boy, each wave worse than the last. Sure, she wished she could spare a tear, but what Beast Boy was feeling. It was the feelings of someone who had lost the last things that ever meant anything, feelings where your heart was ripped apart, feelings that made Raven feel selfish in comparison after Malchior betrayal, feelings that no one could ever understand least they felt it themselves; first hand.

When Raven had left the tomb, she walked into the main hall. There she meet up with Tawaba again, they talked a little, he gave her a tour, and eventually, he left her to sleep. And that is where she stood now at about seven, upper Lumumba time.

The room, open and large, looked like it belonged in a palace, but she supposed that was more or less where she currently was. The bed had four decorative mahogany banisters, each going up seven feet from the floor, and each helped hold up the ruby silk canopy. The carpet, ancient but soft and fluffy, was decorated with images of five beings, fighting an onyx beast. One was green, one was blue, one was purple, another was orange, and the last was red. The beast had four crimson eyes, and what seemed to be horns. In the corners stood two more figures, the first was tall, both orange and black. And the second was yellow, prying itself from a stone effigy of it.

The walls were a royal blue, covered in more covered squares, but clashed in the best of ways with the crimson fabrics of the bed. Said sleeping apparatus was placed against the centre of a wall between the door and two open windows, which had mahogany drawers stretch against the walls. Low and cushioned enough one could lie on them, but high enough they were still functional.

Yes, Raven was in a palace, one that was apparently once the residence of her most attention loving friend. In all honesty, she was surprised by the fact Beast Boy hadn't baited the team with this home and 'friend'. But she didn't know everything; that was for sure. No one had lived in the house for a while, sure it was cleaned, but hadn't had inhabitants for years. Further, why would a king be taking care of some random kid's home for years? But what made the least sense was the coffin in the back of the tomb, it held on portrait and was damaged badly.

It didn't make any sense, and Beast Boy was the **_king_** of simplicity. One could guess what he was going to do with a one hundred percent accuracy before he knew himself. Yet, maybe she wasn't giving Beast Boy due credit. He could be a wise and talented leader, better than Robin by far, if he wanted to be. And he had a past, all heroes did, or they wouldn't be a hero. Just because he never spoke of his home didn't mean there was something wrong, it could simply mean he didn't want to talk about it.

By now it was nine, and fourteen hours had passed, and Beast Boy had yet to be seen. Sure, Raven knew that it was perfectly natural for people to want to be alone when feeling emotional pain, and she had no right to comment on other people's antisocial habits. But locking yourself in a tomb with your newly dead step-family for fourteen hours straight without any food or water in one of the hottest places on earth? Perhaps Beast Boy was taking it harder than she could even sense. Even if she was to go down into the tomb, she was only good at depressing people, she would be of no help.

Then again, what was the point of not trying?

* * *

He had no idea how long he had been down there, he had no idea when the candles burned out, and he had no idea if he could run out of tears. All he knew was that he was crouched in the corner, pouring his eyes out into a puddle quickly forming around him. He wished he could see them once more, just to thank them and say good-bye, maybe then he could stop crying. Maybe…

Yet there was no possible way for him to do that. All he could do was change his form, which over the years had given him slight Borderline Personality Disorder. He was just some green kid, who couldn't even place a name to his worthless body. His uncle hated him, most of the village hated him, Mark and Parker hated him…

… Mento hated him.

"I'm worthless…" Beast Boy, after years of wondering his what his purpose was, if he would be valued by anyone, if anyone cared about him, finally realised the truth. He could die, and nothing would be different. The Doom Patrol would still be dead, the Titans would still fight against crime, and King Tawaba would still watch over his home. He did not matter.

"That is the biggest lie I have ever heard." A soft and kind voice flowed from the shadows, and it could only be one person. She wore not her cloak and leotard, but long soft purple pajamas. Her saddened eyes, filled with much grief and pain. Not for the Doom Patrol, but for Beast Boy, who was losing his spark of wondrous life. The spark of hope she though inextinguishable. The same spark that she held onto so strongly when she had lost her own. Beast Boy was the light in her life that always kept her safe, kept her from losing her own spark forever.

Like she was going to let Beast Boy lose his fiery spirit without one hell of a fight.

* * *

Neither knew what they were doing until it was over. Raven, in a rare act of compassion, speed to Beast Boy, who was ready to be hit. Yet no such pain came, and instead only a kind warmth flowed over his fragile body. Raven's caring arms, lifting him to his shivering knees, clutched him close to her, and simply held him there. Beast Boy, heart nearly exploding, was calming down, and accepted her offering of kindness and caring.

For how long they hugged, they did not know. They just knew that there hadn't been this much kindness between them since after Malchior, where Raven had hugged Beast Boy. The first time was where their friendship truly budded, but this was when it blossomed.

* * *

So, what did you think? I told you by the way, syrup! So, I still need picture that 1: I own or 2: have permission to use, so get cracking. Yet, there is no real set reward, so therefore no real incentive, so...

If you people send me in the direction of good images with the owner's permission, I will write a story for you, staring you, all in the Teen Titan's universe. What do you think? Of course, this 'wondrous' prize will only go to those who sent me to the images that I used, so just because you give me the directions or permission to use your pictures, it does not mean you will get your own story. There will be multiple victors, about five to ten...

So get a move on!

See you soon!

-A Mad Man


	7. The Truth

We are nearing the end, and this has been a ride. The twist, while predictable, adds something new, it adds the truth and consequence. I hope you enjoy and review!

* * *

Disclaimer: Not sure if you people would like to see BB's face stained with tears and mucus, so I won't own it. If I did, I would HAVE to make this a few episodes.

* * *

**All your Friends**

**The Truth**

* * *

Raven returned to her room, saying a simple "Good night" in a monotone famous to her alone. Beast Boy, as well, went to his room, his room from his childhood. The small room had a striped yellow wall paper, covered in brownish paw prints. In the back corner of the room, there was a blue bunk bed, the covers were a bright red. The green carpet, clad with further varying types of paw prints. A large chandelier hung from the pale ceiling, lighting the whole room with a warm yellow glow.

This room was like all the other rooms, except a few differences. There were dressers, chairs, tables, a small wooden chest lined against the walls. Three portraits hang uncovered. Finally, a thin layer of dust covered the room, leading to the assumption that it hadn't been cleaned as regularly as the rest of the spotless house. Yet, the most interesting points of the room were the paintings. On one, the whole Doom Patrol, minus Beast Boy, stood proudly in front of their ship in a dense forest, possibly the one surrounding his home. On the next, there stood a single green boy, about five or six, smiling his face off in front of the mansion. On the last, this one was yellowing and had many small tears, there stood three people. The two adults, the man brunet and the woman blonde, wore cream exploration uniforms, and in their hands were the shoulders of a four-ish child. He was a pale blonde boy with blue eyes, not a single abnormal thing about him, not even a fang.

Beast Boy sighed, oh how he missed those days. The days before he became green, before an orphan, before a slave, before a murder, before an attempted murder victim, before a step son, and way before a hero. He was a simple child, or as simple as a four year old child of two world famous geneticists on a trip to Africa to discover the genetic link between humans and animals.

True, he had no chance to ever become normal, but he could still dream. And speaking of dreams, Beast Boy honestly did not know why he had venture in his old room, he was too big to sleep in there.

Beast Boy was about to leave, and was just at the door, when it came rattling from the other side…

* * *

"I hope you know who I am." The cruel voice bellowed from the dark, "In case you didn't know, I am an old _friend_ of Garfield's, or Beast Boy as he is known now. Not sure which name I hate more." While the voice gave no real identity to who he really was, I had more than an inkling. "I guess I should tell you why I've captured you. Well?" I remained silent as I still wore a gag. "Well, aren't we a curious one, you're practically begging me to say, so fine, I will. I want to say hello to my old _chum_, and play a **_few harmless games_**. Nothing bad, only a **_few friendly games_**."

"Then again, _I wish I knew where he was_, but he went off on a trip." The level of sarcasm surpassed both Negative Man and Raven. "BUT I DO KNOW! He's off at his home crying in a hole because the Doom Patrol is dead…"

* * *

Beast Boy screamed in surprise as Tawaba came through the door. "Master Garfield, I thought I would find you in here." The king pulled out five envelopes and placed them in BB's hands before returning to the ever dimming halls. The five envelopes, each addressed to Garfield, felt heavy in emotions.

Five letters, each having Beast Boy's real name written in a slightly different style. The first he opened was from Robot Man, or Cliff, his jagged writing was only one of many testaments to his _mechanical attributes_. The letter was short, and it was definitely Cliff who wrote it.

_Dear Garfield,_

_I am so sorry to do this to you, but unfortunately this is the way it is. If you are reading this, then I have passed on. As much as it would kill me, I need you to forget me, for your sake. You, who has suffered so much, should try to be happy. I want you to live the life you deserve, and smile a real smile._

_ Love,_

_Cliff_

* * *

The next letter was longer, it was from Larry.

_ Dear Gar,_

_So kid, I'm dead, but don't be sad. I know we weren't exactly the best of friends, something I regret deeply, but I loved you like family. You have a spot deeper in my heart than anyone else, and I see you as my son. But don't be sad, you have had you fair share of sorrow, do what you think is right. Live your life the way you want to, and don't let people boss you around. I want you to be the child you truly are, and not whatever mask you place over the last. Be yourself, and no one else, and, do what's right._

_ Love_

_Larry_

* * *

To this I reacted, how could the Doom Patrol be dead? I wrestled with my bindings to all my might, but the more I struggled, the tighter they got. "The Doom Patrol is dead, or that's at least what the world thinks, but as long as you live, so will they. Isn't that right, Mento?"

* * *

**OH. MY. GOD.**

The Doom Patrol, or at least Mento is still alive? How could I, the writer, have ever guessed that?

So, what did you think? Hope you enjoyed, and hope you will review.

-A Mad Man


	8. In the Shadows

So here it is, after a long(ish) wait, here it is. The next chapter of **All your Friends**. So, I still have two chapter to get caught up on, and Thursday is the next update for this, so three chapters tomorrow. But never mind that. I enjoy writing this, no matter how bad or good it is. So, as ever and always, enjoy and review.

* * *

Disclaimer: Even if I owned Teen Titans, this would not be an episode. It doesn't fit the standard quality we've come to expect... That and, not sure if it is good for children.

* * *

**All your Friends**

**In the Shadows**

* * *

_Dear Gar,_

_There is so much I would tell you, so much I wanted to do. Sure, I wanted to grow old with Mento, see you with children, and live. Yet, what I'll miss the most is spending time with you. I know that I can never replace your real parents, but I tried, and I know we both had fun. I love you, and even though there is nothing you can do, I want one deed from you. I want you to live, I want you to live the life you never got to. Smile the smile I've only seen once. Laugh the laugh I could only barely hear. But most of all, breath knowing that life can and will get better._

_I know we had some rough spots, I know I wish you had never left us, but I don't regret it. I die a happy woman knowing that you are helping people, that you live with some of the greatest heroes I've ever meet, and more importantly, some of the greatest friends I've ever meet. I die a happy woman knowing you still live, and you live in safe hands._

_Live on my son, live on._

_Love,_

_Rita Farr, your mum._

_P.S._

_I know Mento wasn't the ideal father, but please forgive him. He had rather you be safe from the Brotherhood than dead at our feet. So forgive him, if not for him, then for me._

* * *

"Hello again, Miss Farr, I hope you slept well." A cruel voice bellowed out from the dark. I had no idea where I was. The floors were concrete, there was a bright light coming from above, not sure where from, and I was chained to the floor. The breeze chilled me even in though I was wearing my thermally insulated uniform.

I tried to speak, but I was gagged. "How are you Miss Farr, I hope you've been well." The voice sounded like a portly woman. "I hope you've been taking care of my old _friend_, Garfield. His life is ever so important to me. And I would _hate_ to see him hurt."

* * *

The cool breeze chilled me to my dark core. Iron chains bound be to the icy concrete, and the light shone brightly from an unknown source above. "Hello Larry! I'm so happy to see you! It's just like my birthday!" An overly chirpy male voice, laced with malice, called from the endless darkness surrounding me. I tied to flee my, I tried to speak, and I tried to move, and failed each time. "Oh, you'll find that you're quite stuck. I'm sorry! But that doesn't matter," The voice, apologetic, soon darken, "All that matters is my best friend, Garfield…"

* * *

My arms were torn into strips, each strip bound into a chain, and each chain was linked to the concrete floor. A light, bright like the sun, hung over my head. The more I tried to move, the higher the chance I would disarm myself… literally. "Greetings. I trust you slept well." A cold and emotionless voice, almost robotic, came from the darkness. I tried to speak, but failed miserably. "I find it amusing that you would make such an attempt at something so pointless." The sound of skidding metal was heard, and soon, within the beam of light, there was a small metallic box with a small stereo on it.

"This was yours, but it was removed, for it was flawed. But then again, you _are_ flawed, just like many of your kind." The voice, might be male, paused before continuing. "The only member of your kin who isn't flawed isn't even human. I am of course speaking of an old, the best word a simple thing like you could understand, friend. This _friend_, this mutant, is obviously Garfield."

* * *

"That young man, so thin, he needs to eat more. Do you never feed him?" The woman was just berating me about any flaw of Beast Boy's that she could think of, like it was my fault. "And that hair. The perfect length, but it could use some styling. I guess you never set an example, now did you?" I could not escape, I could not move, and I could not speak… It wasn't the first time someone kidnapped me only to complain.

"I should file down that fang, it's just unsightly. Did you never care for brushing your teeth?"

* * *

"He's the best guy ever! All those funny jokes, his awesome style… I mean, that black and purple uniform was practically designed for him! I bet it was… Was it?" The man just rambled on and on, and the more he talked, the more I was convinced this man had a crush on Beast Boy…

Well, more like obsession.

"You just gotta love his fang, it makes him look so cute and tough, all at the same time. He's awesome, isn't he?" This was definitely the first time I have been kidnapped by some super fan, and a super fan of Gar's no less.

* * *

"Perfection, the quality or state of being perfect, the highest degree of excellence, or the act or process of perfecting, is only one of many words that can describe the mutant. He is perfection, and he is organic. There is no harder to obtain title, and the state of being organic had only heightened this improbable feat." While this was not the first time I had been captured by a psychotic, perfection obsessed robot, this was the first time I was captured by a psychotic, perfection and BEAST BOY obsessed robot.

* * *

"Now, do not worry, Mento. We have put a lot of thought into this, and he will not be hurt. We could never hurt our prize." This was fantastic. I have been captured by a mostly unknown enemy, am being held hostage at an unknown location, and am being told every last detail of their plans, right down to how many times they're going to blink, and I can't stop them.

Yet that was only the tip of the iceberg. These people were obsessed with Beast Boy, and they practically worshiped him. Yet he had spoken of him more like a toy than god. I didn't know what was the worst thing about this. That there was some Garfield based cult, or that they planned to keep him as a trophy afterwards.

* * *

There was only one letter left, and it was the letter Beast Boy had been dreading, Mento's letter. He carefully opened the sealed envelope, and pulled the paper out. The letter was long, much longer than Beast Boy had expected. He was expecting some five word sentence saying something along the lines of, "Good bye, I am dead." He was not expecting an essay, tear stains splattered over nearly every last word.

It was daunting, but he had to read it…

_Dear Garfield…_

* * *

Not sure where the idea of a Beast Boy cult came from, but it did, so enjoy... I guess. This story has one odd story, doesn't it. (I know there is_** a lot**___weirder ones out there.)

-A Man Mad

(I know what I did)


	9. The Last Letter

Almost to the end! And we've seen this story's twist and bend. So where does this story's end lie? Just read, and to understand, just try. The rest will come soon. It will come in past two moon.

I hope you will enjoy and review. It helps me make things new!

* * *

Disclaimer: Do you not see? Teen Titans is not owned my me!

* * *

**All your Friends**

**The Last Letter**

* * *

_Dear Garfield,_

_I want to say I'm sorry. I am so sorry. Day in and day out, I would treat you, my own son, like you're worthless. And for that I'm so sorry. Never, not even once, did you speak out against my actions. You always did your best, and you never said a word. There were times where I had forgotten the sound of your voice, and it killed me. It killed me to know that you did not see me as your father. I know I wasn't the best father, but I was worried for you, I didn't want you to get hurt._

_I guess in the end, that is what I did, I hurt you. I should have known that you could take care of yourself, you'd been doing it for years. I didn't want to see you get hurt, but in that time I forgot that I could still hurt you. And I did. I wounded your very soul, I can never ask you to forgive me. So don't._

_It would be wrong of me to ask you to pardon my crimes, so don't. Do not forgive me, I don't deserve it. I, the man who was to be your father, the man who was to give you hope of a family, ruined everything. I pained you more than anyone had before, more than Galtry, more than the lab, and more than Mark and Parker. You have more of a right to be angry than anyone, so do._

_Be furious, be enraged, be hateful, loathing, abhorrent, disgusted, infuriated, and be angry. But, never, act on that anger. You have the kindest, most virtuous, soul I've ever seen. And I know that nothing could ever change that. So, I'm sorry. I know that we had our rough patched, but we still had good times. The time we visited literally everywhere, the time we thought you were gay, the time we adopted you, my wedding, and so much more. Remember the good, forget the bad, but do not forgive me._

_I hope you live the best of lives, and I will always love you_

_Mento, Steve Farr._

* * *

That night, in the dust room of Garfield's past, that single parchment were hit with fresh tears, and Garfield did the one thing his father begged him not to.

He forgave.

* * *

"Friend Robin? Do you think friends Beast Boy and Raven are in the 'O' and the 'K'?" Star sat on the crescent couch, watching the rain pour down on the darken city on the bay. "I don't know Star, I don't know…" Robin stood, behind Starfire, and too stared out to the city. "I don't know… The problem isn't us, it's them. Something is blocking their signals, and I don't know what." Cyborg interjected, working on some program in his arm at the computers. "Do you think that friends Beast Boy and Raven are in the trouble?" Starfire physically wilted with each word, the worry was getting to her. "I hope not… And even if they were, they're tougher than they look. They can take care of themselves." Robin kept his exterior calm, even though his insides were being ripped apart by the anxiety.

"Remind me why can we just fly to them, just to check?" Cyborg asked in slight irritation. "Because until we have definitive proof that they need our help, we can't leave. And even if we had the ok, who would watch Jump? And lastly, who wants to invade a private funeral, to which we were not invited to?" Robin had successfully shut Cyborg up, along with any more protests from Star.

"What if we go to pick them up?" Cyborg asked, ignoring Robin's tired groans.

* * *

"To think, such a kind boy, with such a dark past. Think about how is future will be, and he has his whole life in front of him. This way, everyone will be happy. Garfield will be safe, people will be safe from him, and he'll live a long life." The dark glee in the man' voice was just horrifying. I was struggling harder than before, and was succeeding. Within a minute or so, I had only just managed to spit out my gag.

"Yeah, he will live a long life, but not in your captivity!" Mento shouted into the void, and the void laughed back. "Who are you?!" The laughing continued, getting harder and heavier. "You know who I am. I'm a mysterious disembodied voice from the dark. Isn't that obvious?" Mento only rolled his eyes.

"Just think, I'll soon meet the literally greatest thing in the universe." The voice was ecstatic and could hardly wait to torture Beast Boy. "Why Beast Boy? Why Garfield?" Asked a confused Mento, "He is hardly perfect, he has plenty of flaws." The voice laughed once more. "That's the thing, he even has the perfect flaws!"

This had been a long day for Mento, and it wasn't about to get any shorter.

* * *

I hope you noticed that I made things rhyme in the beginning... But that stuff was mostly true, so see you soon!

-A Mad Man


	10. Bathrooms are Awkward

I am so sorry for being so very late. I know you probably want a answer, so here one is: Exams. It isn't a perfect answer (More of an excuse), but it'll do. So once again, sorry for being late. Read, review, and enjoy. Not in that order...

* * *

Disclaimer: Do you really think I could ever own Teen Titans with how late and behind I am. No, I could not.

* * *

**All your Friends**

**Bathrooms are Awkward**

* * *

The sun was only rising, disturbing the already disturbed Raven, from her rest. She had received no sleep from the shaded night, the room was too… _joyous._ The room was simply too bright and inviting. Raven's entire world was shifted by this revelation, by just how much she survived off of the darkness she called home. And Raven was in a bad mood, point blank. The crust on her eye lids prevented her from completely opening her eyes, but also prevented them from closing as well.

Groggily, the dark maiden rose from her cosy cradle, sloppily reaching for a lavender robe, and headed for the bathroom. The halls were empty, void of a person's shade or sound. The sun, its golden light flowing warm into the dim halls, could only just be seen through the thick foliage surrounding the house. Raven continued down the halls, hissing slightly whenever the sun was blasted into her fragile eyes.

Yet Raven had made it to the bathroom without combusting, and just in time too. The door to the bathroom, a door just like every other in the house, was emitting billows of steam from beneath its steady hold. Raven, her curiosity peaked, leaned against the door, ear flattened against the pale wood. From within the room Raven could hear a voice, singing beautifully, never off key, a song in a language she could not understand. Yet she could understand the meaning.

It was a song of joy.

* * *

"So… Do I just wait here, alone in the dark?" Cried Mento angrily. The voice chuckled, llike the suggestion was the single most funny thing he had ever heard. "Of course not my irritable friend, you won't be alone. You were never alone. Even when I am gone, you will always have someone to chat to." Mento, still chained to the floor, shuffled around in confusion. "Oh, you know, I'll just show you!" Down to Mentos left and right, more lights flickered on, Elasta-Girl, Robot Man, and Negative Man each were centred in the beams.

"See, I told you! Never alone!" A different male voice, filled to the brim and beyond with glee, sang. "We have to go soon, we have to get a few things ready for our little deary. This time, he will be feed." A rude, but strangely posh, woman's voice called out. "Perfection must be maintained. It will be absolute." A cold and robotic, possibly male, voice echoed. "Never alone. Well then, Mento, Elasta-Girl, Robot Man, Negative Man, until the next time. I hope you have a pleasant stay. Ta ta for now." The leader's voice finished.

* * *

The shower was of one that none could compare. The previous night's readings had helped with that. It was as if the letters from last night had loosened the odious filth, and now the shower was washing it off. The warm beatings each drop brought was a blessing to him. Each note he sang was a new star in the night sky. Each second was hope, flame like in every way. Ever growing and consuming the darkness that had recently flooded his soul.

It was a new day, and sure he was sadder than ever, but now he knew he could be happy. He could be happy, all he had to do was try. "Kwa hili kiapo I, kutoka milele zaidi kwa sasa." Promised Beast Boy as he lathered his emerald hair. "Kuishi kwa kuwa hai, mimi, na itakuwa. Mimi kujaribu." His green lips curled up into the purest of smiles. "I promise, for them."

* * *

Sure the words didn't rhyme, for follow any beat, but he sang beautifully. It wasn't the words, it was the meaning of the words, the emotions behind the words. It was going to be a long day, but it was going to be a great one. Raven stood back from the door, and sat in the air, ready to meditate, and listened to the voice of the verdant angel. It was mid-morning when Beast Boy retreated from the bathroom, and Raven had fallen asleep outside of the bathroom, scaring the poor kid.

"Raven? Are you awake?" Beast Boy cautiously reached for Raven, more than tempted to leave her alone. Yet the curiosity of the green child overcame that, and he grabbed her by the shoulder and shook gently. Raven, easing back into consciousness, started to roll around in mid-air, bound to fall soon. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Raven, without touching, and was ready to catch her if she fell.

And she did. Raven, with one more round trip around her body, flopped into Beast Boys fore head, injuring the both of them. Raven, landing on her butt, was suddenely jerked awake by this. And with her consciousness returning, so did her grouchiness. "Beast Boy! What are you doing?" It was obvious that she was speaking through rage, by the tone of her voice and the expression… but mostly be the four crimson eyes boring into Beast Boy's.

"I was just trying to make sure you didn't hurt yourself…" Guilt would be running through BB veins if it wasn't for the fact that he was still uncomfortable with the whole 'Raven sleeping outside of his shower' thing. "Rae… Why were you sleeping outside of me showering?" Rage instantly subsided, and so came along embarrassment. "I was waiting for you to get out." Raven, her emotions hidden to the world, could never lie to Beast Boy, there was just this strange quality about him that made it impossible.

"Oh… You know there are other bathrooms, right Rae?" With this one question, Raven was hit with a new wave of humiliation, this time stronger than the last. "Oh, well, sorry." Now it was Beast Boy's turn to be mortified. Raven, the **_Queen of the Iron Will_**, was apologizing to him! This was just unnatural. Yet there he stood, silent and still in shock.

An awkward silence now was brewing between the two, leaving the two growing more and more embarrassed. "Well, I think I need more sleep. I'll see you later." Raven stated, walking down back to her room. Yet, in mid stride, she stopped, "What were you singing in there, may I ask?" Beast Boy smiled in response to the question. "A promise." Was Beast Boy's simple answer.

"By the way, Beast Boy, your towel is falling down." Green quickly turned to red.

* * *

Down below, deep beneath the earth. Where the dead rested and where the tunnels laid. For shadowy figures rose from four false coffins. One was a thin a cheery man, one was a large robot, another was a portly woman, the final was a tall well-built man.

"I think it is time to gather our prize."

* * *

So, what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to receive a review. It is always nice to get one.

Anyways, I know this one chapter isn't going to make up for all the chapters we've missed out on, so I'll give something back. This Wednesday, I am starting another series. It's called **Questions**. I wanted to do something not dissimilar from **Who are They**, but didn't want to be so repetitive and rhymy. So, this will be chapters, each focusing on an individual titan, where the others dig through their backstories, with a little of an over all story thrown in. I hope it will meet expectations, and that it will make up for the days I have missed.

-A Mad Man

P.S. -"**Kwa hili kiapo I, kutoka milele zaidi kwa sasa**" Roughly translates from Swahili to "**To this I vow, from ever more to now**" and "**Kuishi kwa kuwa hai, mimi, na itakuwa. Mimi kujaribu**" Roughly translates from Swahili to "**To live to be alive, I am, and will be. I will try**" Basically, BB is promising to be alive, and not to dwell on the past, and to allow himself, someday, to heal from this new wound.


	11. Freedom Nevermore

I'm back! Finally. I know that you people will enjoy this, it took me how long to write? No matter, as always, I hope you read and review.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own two psychopathic cats, but not Teen Titans.

* * *

**All Your Friends**

**Freedom Nevermore**

* * *

"I wanted to say good bye, and that I won't be back for a while…" Beast Boy hesitated, unsure of what to say, "That doesn't mean I won't be back. Just that it will take a while." A silvery glove ran through green hair, pulling it back, where it would then refuse to move from. "I also wanted to say thanks, thanks for doing your best, and thanks for saving me. _All of you_. Even you, Mento."

Beast Boy paused, pondering what to say next, "I forgive you Mento, and there is nothing to be sorry for, I forgive you." Beast Boy, aware but unconcerned with the newly arrived Raven from the halls, continued. "We all know where and who I would have been if not for the Doom Patrol, and I can never state how grateful I am for that, there are no words in the word that can describe it… None. None but thanks." Beast Boy sat in a frail wooden chair, in the back of the room and in front of the ruined coffin.

"Do you need more time?" Raven asked, kindness and caring was absent from her body and voice, but ever present in her mind. "A little, could you give me some space?" Raven, who had been clutching at the walls, nodded, and teleported to the tomb's entrance, waiting. "I will never forget you, I'll always forgive you, and I'll always, always, be your family." Beast Boy's eyes, both bloodshot and swollen, could only cry. He did not move, nor did he speak. He just sat there, and cried.

Lost in his own pain, he did not hear the footsteps coming down stairs. The dim light of the chandelier began to cast new shadows. The stone walls bounced their whispers off and echoed them further down into the chamber. His furrowed brow, cringing eyes, and, pained tears blotted out the four figures enter the room.

* * *

Mento, Elasta-Girl, Robot Man, and Negative Man, lined up in a row, remained bound to the floor. "Well this is great." The pessimistic voice rose forth, meaning Negative Man had spat out his gag. "What are they going to do him?" Elasta-Girl asked, she had removed her gag not long after her captors had left. Mento looked into the darkness, sullen. A thin white vapour swirled around the shadows, as if afraid to touch it but also to be without it.

"Could we do it? Would it be right of us?" Mento questioned to himself. Hopelessness had consumed his world, leaving only darkness as think as the shadows around them. "Honey, what do you mean?" Elasta-Girl was becoming worried by her husband's new view point. "Even if we escape, even if Beast Boy isn't captured, could we put him through the pain of losing us again? Would it be better if it remains that were dead?" Silence was as think as the darkness that ruled that land. "After all he has been through, all the death in his life, could we let him think that we've died twice?"

Mento was looking at oblivion, and it was uncaring.

* * *

The storm had not ended at Jump's shores, and most of the Atlantic was cast in the gloom of thick storm clouds. Both Starfire and Cyborg were starting to fall asleep in the pods, leaving full control to Robin. The leader was unsure how they had convinced him to leave Jump to police on such short notice. How were the police force ever going to handle crimes on their own? It didn't matter, by this point they were past halfway there and it was too late to turn around. Their destination was Upper Lamumba, and that was final.

"Friend Robin, are we there yet?" It was going to be a long trip.

* * *

She knew not where she, or anyone was, but she roamed down the empty hall. She searched the blank walls, she wasn't sure of what, but she could feel that she was near. The further she went, the stronger Raven felt the reason. She couldn't quite define what she was feeling, an unknown qualia perhaps?

When she started on this adventure, it was dawn, but now the sun was out of view, and the moon would be braving daylight soon. Clouds were starting to form, but it was far from a storm. While she knew not the time, she knew where she was. Raven had strolled into a conservatory of a sort. The domed glass ceiling, held up by five bookcases following the curve, was lined with several basins filled with both water and aquatic plants. In the centre of the ceiling came pouring a beautifully clear liquid into a fountain on the floor. There were only two chairs in the room, facing away from each other. A single table, two legs unaccounted for, rested on its side at an angle, a faded tome not far.

Raven picked the book up and opened it to the cover page. Inside, in a neat handwriting, 'property of Mark Logan' was written, but below, 'and Garfild' was scrawled in a green crayon. The book was a collection of Edgar Allen Poe poems. "Nevermore" rolled off of Raven's tongue, a shy smirk beginning to form. She flipped through the book, finding not much of interest, save for a single poem and bookmark.

_The Raven_, each page worn with excessive reading, green crayon highlighting ever 'Nevermore', and a metallic green monkey bookmark, Gar carved into the metal page finder. It seems that Beast Boy was a fan of Edgar's Raven.

* * *

His sharp ears twitched, is nosed shriveled, his eyes dilated. Beast Boy was not alone. Three people, one robot. The first, a fat woman, almost a stone overweight, bacon and eggs for breakfast, limp right leg. The second, thin man, tall and malnourished, no breakfast, weak and careless footsteps, pessimist. The third, robot, two stone, oily, likely to be made from an osmium, bronze, and aluminum alloy, perfect timing and placement, AI. The final, strong man, confident, coffee and buttered toast, precise and accurate footing, confident, large ego, sweaty.

He had little time, but unfortunately, there was no escape.

* * *

So, I bet you people are wondering a few things, like where was I, was I dead, where is this story going, what's this rash, and will the next update be soon? So, in chronological order: Missing, not sure, somewhere good I hope, I don't know, and yes.

And just for reference, we all know that Edgar's Raven isn't the one BB likes. Anyways, I hope you know who the villains are, because I don't. Currently they are titled 'Unamed Villain' one to four...

Or are they?

Don't worry, I know who they are. Please review, it boosts my confidence and makes me more motivated to write.

-A Mad Man.


End file.
